


Danse Macabre

by Weeeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Au where chrollo and Hisoka aren’t on the ship yet, Kinda Morbid, M/M, Mention of sex, Slight depictions of gore, Some Romance, Toxic Relationship, Waltzing, chrollos tired, hisoka won’t die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeb/pseuds/Weeeb
Summary: Sorry it’s really short -~- This is just a fanfic I wrote that was inspired and created for RainNoir on Tumblr! I’m a terrible writer so I apologize if this is really badly written!





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainNoir/gifts).



> You can find their tumblr here- http://rainnoir.tumblr.com/
> 
> Artwork that this fic is based off of- http://rainnoir.tumblr.com/post/164944388219/danse-macabre-hisoka-without-rubber-surgery

Chrollo tipped his glass back and let the sharp sting of the liquor warm his tongue and mull his senses as the air thickened. The party before him was awash with color and energy yet he was hidden in the background, nothing more but a nameless face with a shadow. After all, keeping a low profile was his top priority right now, considering the aftermath of his latest achievement. 

He had known the outcome of the battle before it started. As he had said, his victory was guaranteed, but Hisoka refused to give up. After waiting so long to fight him, Chrollo really couldn't blame him for being so eager. What he hadn't expected was to get a message from Machi, saying the magician had survived. As unbelievable as it was Chrollo expected nothing less. 

He felt the eyes on him before he saw them and he was a bit shocked at the appearance of the one holding the deep gaze. It was Hisoka, well, what was left of him it seemed. The skin covering the lower half of Hisoka’s face was completely gone, nothing but bone in its place, his throat was the same way. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how Hisoka had gotten into the party with a face like that. He moved closer to him and Chrollo was worried for a moment but the uneasy feeling left as Hisoka held his hand out to him "May I have this dance?" 

A smile formed on his lips and Chrollo nodded, taking the hand as it pulled him closer. Putting a hand on his hip, Hisoka led him to the dance floor. "I thought you'd be more surprised to see me Chrollo," Hisoka chuckled, extending his arm to spin Chrollo around and then pull him back in. "Why should I be? In fact, I'm quite used to your surprises Hisoka," The way his name rolled off Chrollo's tongue brought back memories of the two of them tangled up in the sheets, passion dripping with every move they made. Hisoka knew he'd relive them, he could see it in Chrollo's dark eyes as they took him in, each and every detail of the damage he'd inflicted. 

Their eyes met and soon the music and the voices around them faded into the background. It was just the two of them now. Just like always.

If Hisoka could smile he'd be grinning like the joker he seemed to play. He'd taken so much from Chrollo already and yet here he was asking for more, but that's how it was, how it had always been. The relationship they seemed to have was always that of a give and take. Never meeting each other in the middle, but always one-sided in some way. To others, it was pointless and problematic, but to them, nothing else would have made sense.

It was nothing like love, instead it was a macabre dance only they knew the moves to.


End file.
